


Dinner Can Wait

by BrownFoxx



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownFoxx/pseuds/BrownFoxx
Summary: Carol and Daryl share a stolen moment... Caryl oneshot for adults only! Enjoy!





	Dinner Can Wait

Daryl Dixon was a man of very few words, yet he held the strongest of convictions and felt the deepest of emotions. The world he now lived in was a place where death and dying continually tried to overrule the concept of life and living, but he still persevered. He wasn’t the type of man to lie, cheat, steal or kill just for the sake of doing so; that was beneath his character; but he‘d commit those transgressions and a thousand more in a heartbeat if needed to provide for and/or to protect his family as well as the community of good folk he‘d grown to love as extended family. As one of the leaders of Alexandria and on the council of the Allied Communities (Alexandria/Hilltop/Kingdom/Oceanside) , he felt it was his duty to protect them at all costs. It was just the kind of man he was. If anyone on the outside intentionally hurt any of them, he’d relentlessly pursue the culprit until the hurt was atoned for. If he loved you, you knew it, even if he never actually said the words. 

In his youth, love was a somewhat foreign concept but when it came to Carol, his soul mate and confidante, all of his feelings and convictions went even deeper. They’d both been through so much, before they’d met, as well as together. Both were victims of the worst kind of abuse and had survived immeasurable pain at the hands of those they should've been able to trust the most, yet they’d both become stronger than they could’ve imagined because of it. They both had fears and doubts in the beginning of their relationship however, and when he of few words, laid his heart on the line for her in no uncertain terms, his biggest fear was that she’d reject him. If she had, he would have folded in on himself, possibly to never come out of that protective shell he’d constructed since the days of his painful youth. 

But she hadn’t; she took the same risk he had and made it clear to him that her feelings for him were mutual and told him that it was her own fear of rejection that had kept her from telling him what she felt for him long before then and admitted to the many nights she’d cried herself to sleep for want of him. 

Daryl’s heart ached bitterly at her confession; the idea that he‘d hurt her by making her wait so long for him to man up had injured him to the core. Carol was like a delicate butterfly or a beautiful flower in his mind, and the last thing he ever wanted was to hurt her in any way. He knew he had to make up for lost time so despite hating the idea of making a spectacle of himself and drawing attention he knew it would make Carol happy if their love became public. He shocked her when he insisted on a formal wedding in front of everyone. They’d already wasted way too much time in a world where tomorrow just wasn’t promised. In reality it never had been, but at that point the dead had arisen to consume the living, and ‘tomorrow’ was just an idea that they all had accepted truly may not be. It hurt him to think that she’d ever doubted his love for her and was ever unsure of his intentions, but he knew that his tendency toward non-verbal communication wasn’t the most reassuring, especially in matters of the heart. 

They were married soon after that in a big ceremony at Alexandria Chapel. Father Gabriel had done the honors and once they’d committed themselves to one another before their family and all of the communities, and consummated their love in the privacy of their new home (one of the vacant luxury homes within the compound) Daryl was relieved and overjoyed. Carol had accepted him wholeheartedly and had given herself to him body, heart and soul, and he made certain that she understood that he’d love and care for her forever. She knew that he wouldn’t hesitate to give his life for hers, and in turn she made sure that he knew that she’d do everything in her power to please him. Nothing could break that love; their trust in each other would never falter. 

Less than a year later, they’d been blessed with a son, Hunter Merle Dixon. Carol didn’t think she could have anymore children but peace, serenity and happiness (and not to mention three square meals a day finally) had added to the odds. Hunter, now 8, was the light of his parents eyes and their hope for a better future. He had Daryl’s quiet way and even in childhood seemed to frequently be deep in thought most of the time, and he also possessed Carol’s thoughtful and generous disposition and both their sparkling blue eyes. His best friend was Judith Grimes, and he was fiercely protective of her and Carol often teased him that they would probably get married someday.

They were later blessed with more children in quick succession; a set of identical twin boys, Jesse and Jordan, now 6; another son, Jake Dixon now 4, and finally a daughter, Sophia Grace, who’d recently turned 3, was the namesake of her beloved elder sister, Sophia, who’d died early on after the outbreak. Little Sophia had Daryl wrapped around her finger and Carol wouldnt have wanted it any other way.

One night, after a successful run followed by a council meeting with their allies at the Kingdom community, Daryl arrived home to a practically empty house. It was eerily quiet; normally the house was bustling with activity and noise from five rambunctious kids all under the age of 9, as well as the family dog (appropriately named 'Dog') running wild. “Too quiet in here… the hell is everybody?” he grunted to Carol in his usual gruff manner. 

“All of the boys are at Maggie and Glenn’s. Tomorrow’s little Hershel‘s birthday so they're having a pajama sleepover." 

"So where's my baby girl?"

"Soph's at Sasha and Abraham's,” she chuckled. "Sasha said said she and Abe need all the babysitting practice they can get now that they have one of their own on the way. Their cat had kittens not long ago too and Sophia practically begged to go over, so I caved. Ill go and get her in the morning. So... it looks like its just dinner for two tonight," Carol then added with a smirk; she was on the council as well but since she’d been on watch for a double shift she'd been excused from the meeting Daryl had just attended and had spent her evening preparing a feast for her man that was fit for a king. 

Daryl eyed her with a mischievous smirk of his own as she stood in their kitchen putting the finishing touches on their supper of roast turkey, sweet potatoes, steamed cabbage and bell peppers, freshly baked cornbread and venison steaks roasted with wild onions and even a blueberry pie for dessert. She was wearing one of Daryl's oversized t-shirts that stopped at her lightly tanned thighs… and nothing else. He gazed hungrily at her tiny, bare feet and her toned, shapely legs as he walked up behind her and pressed a hot kiss against the base of her neck. “You had this all planned, huh?“ he asked with a smirk.

She shook her head. They hadn’t been intimate in well over a week due to his hunting most days and her being on watch the last few nights. “Thought we could use some time alone,” she admitted, melting into his touch.

“Good thinkin,“ he murmured while sliding his big, calloused hands under her top to caress her firm thighs and then grabbed her ass with a possessive squeeze. She gasped as he then slid his arms around her and cupped her breasts from behind before tugging her sensitive nipples between his forefingers and thumbs. He turned her around and gazed into her icy blue eyes with a seductive gaze then kissed her with a passion that ran hot in his veins for her alone. He stopped only to pull her top over her head and tossed it to the floor and she let out a loud moan as he began placing hot, sucking kisses all over her breasts before closing his lips around one plump, dusky pink nipple and sucking on it until it grew stiff before going to the other to give it the same treatment. He then slid a big, work calloused hand between her legs and she moaned as he began gently thumbing her clit before sliding two fingers inside her moistened core.

“Oh Daryl,“ she gasped as he hungrily feasted on her breasts, all the while fingering her most sensitive spot, right where they stood in the kitchen until Carol realized that the venison was starting to smoke. “Daryl,” she murmured, “dinner…” 

“Can wait,“ he cut her off. “But I can’t,” he murmured with two fingers still buried knuckle deep inside her. He then abruptly lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to their kitchen counter and set her down on it, then immediately resumed the task at hand, kissing her neck with unbridled passion.

“Daryl, please… the meat’s gonna burn!” she panted as his fingertips continued stroking her g-spot. She was desperately fighting the pleasure to make a sane decision in the heat of the moment. “Please, we cant waste food!”

“Fine, woman,” he sighed as he removed his fingers and sucked them clean then darted over and quickly turned the stove off, then returned to her on the countertop. “Now where was I?” he asked. “Oh yeah… right here.“ He pulled her by her hips to the very edge of the counter then dropped to his knees. “Like I said, dinner can wait. I‘d rather have my dessert first anyway,” he murmured, gazing up at her with a wink from between her legs. He then pulled her thighs over his shoulders and buried his face between them.

All Carol could do was gasp and moan from the intense pleasure as he began devouring her. ‘I guess dinner can wait…’ she thought to herself with a smirk.


End file.
